The present invention relates to video processing regarding motion compensation, and more particularly, to a method for performing localized multihypothesis prediction during video coding of a coding unit, and to an associated apparatus.
Motion compensation is a technique utilized in encoding and decoding of video data for video compression and decompression. With the aid of motion compensation, a current picture can be represented in terms of some portions of one or more reference pictures, where the reference pictures may be previous in time or even from the future. Typically, when motion compensation is utilized, images can be accurately synthesized from previously transmitted/stored images, and the compression efficiency can be improved. As the coding techniques progresses, the designs regarding newer standards have been introduced. It seems unlikely that conventional motion compensation schemes can always work properly. For example, in some situations, a problem of low coding efficiency may exist. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing the coding efficiency in video coding.